Unlucky Partners
by N1njaSn1p3rr
Summary: After a routine mission behind the walls go wrong, Eren and Jean are stuck behind with no gas or supplies. Will they be able to get along long enough to be saved, or will they kill each other before the titans do? K for now, but expect some swearing in the later chapters cause we all know they can't get along.


_**Edit: I added a little section at the end. I'm working on the next chapter now, and it should be twice as long as this one.**_

_**This is my first story, so any positive feedback/Improvements are appreciated. Also, I came up with this on the fly so don't expect too much.**_

The mission had begun no different from any other one. Eren was fumbling to put his straps on, as an annoyed Levi stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. "Hurry up Jaeger, we haven't got all day to wait for you." he said, with a twinge of annoyance present in his voice. Once Eren had finished, Levi then turned to walk out of the room. As he did so, Mikasa was walking down the hall. They collided and both fell over. "Watch where you're walking brat." Levi spat out. Mikasa stood up and said nothing, although she had a scowl on her face. Levi got up and walked away. Once Mikasa saw Eren, she asked him "What's up with Levi today?" Eren told her that he was annoyed with the mission they were about to go on, and that he found it pointless. The mission they were about to leave to go on was another routine trip into Wall Maria, to plan their journey to Shiganshina. They had already done one that month, and most of the soldiers (save Eren) were beginning to grow weary of them. Eren and Mikasa walked down the hall into the mess hall, where everyone was to meet.

Levi and Hanji were discussing the route they would take on the mission, Connie and Armin were talking about the best way to turn with the 3dmg, and Sasha was busy devouring her lunch. Once They walked into the room Levi said "Finally, everyone is here. Now we can get this done and over with." Just when they were about to walk out, Sasha asked where Jean was. No one had noticed he wasn't there, and Levi decided to fix this by sending someone to find him. "Jaeger was the last one to be ready, so you will get him." "But I don-" "Shut up and do as you are told." Levi shot at him, before Eren could even get a few words out. Eren went into the sleeping quarters while everyone else left to get their gear and horses. Eren walked down the hall and found Jean's room. He walked in and saw Jean on his bed, passed out cold. "Jean wake up, you're late." There was no response. Eren then started to shake him and Jean began to awaken. He saw Eren's form over him, and that startled him. He hit his head on the wall and fell out of the bed. Eren couldn't help but laugh when he saw Jean do this. Jean looked up at Eren and yelled " What the hell are you here for?" Eren told him they were about to leave for the expedition and that Levi was going to kill him if they were late. They both jogged out the room, heading for the armory. Once everyone was equipped, they headed to the gate to leave. When the gate was opening, and all the horses were lined up Connie couldn't help but notice the bump on Jean's head. "Where did you get that from huh?" "Did Mikasa punch you in the face or something?" He said with a grin on his face. "Screw off." The gate opened and they were off.

There was nothing unusual for the first hour, but once the squad passed an old city, an uneasy feeling fell through the air. Levi told everyone to stop and rest, but remain alert. The horses drank some water while everyone else was walking about. Hanji was on the roof of a building when she saw something in the distance. As it got closer, a low faint rumbling was heard. Once she could make it out, she saw it was a pack of aberrants, and about 20 of them headed straight toward the group. "There's a huge group of titans coming!" She yelled happily. "Everyone get on the horses." Levi commanded in response. "It looks like we will have to fight them, as the only thing from here to the wall is a plain." "Try not to have too much fun Shitty-Glasses." The group was in a large intersection in the road, and they split up. Levi and Sasha went one way, Hanji and Mikasa another, Jean and Eren another, and finally Connie and Armin the other. The titans also split up to fight the various groups.

Once the titans were close enough down the road Levi was on, He got off his horse and began to use his 3dmg. He flew between the legs of one, and then while he was under it, shot his hooks into the back of its head. As he flew up the back of the Titan, he had his swords to slice up it's back. Levi cut through the nape and landed on a rooftop. The titan was cut cleanly in half, and fell to the ground. Another titan ran, and took a swing at him on the roof. Levi jumped up onto its arm, and shot into its neck. He then jumped off the side and swung around, until he was at the nape.

On the opposite side of the street were Armin and Connie. They were having a much harder time with their titans. Armin was on a rooftop, dodging attacks from a 10 meter class, while Connie was swinging around to get to its neck. He was about to cut the neck when it's hand flew up to meet him. He collided with it, and was stunned by the hit. "Connie!" Armin cried out when he saw what had happened. The titan moved its hand toward its mouth, not wasting any time to eat him. Armin shot his 3dmg into its eyes, and the titan dropped Connie in its anguish. Connie was falling to the ground, but right before he hit, he shot a hook into the building, slowing his fall to only a painful speed. Armin took the opportunity to shoot a hook into its neck, and swing around. He flew by the neck and took a cut at it. There was a perfect cut all along it, but the titan persisted. Armin looked at his blades and saw they were only bloody 6 inches. It wasn't deep enough. Connie had recovered by this time and shot up his hooks into the titan's back. He flew up and was able to cut it deep enough, before overshooting and running into the back of the titan's head. It reeled over, dead, with Connie on its head for the whole ride. They both fell on to the roof, nearly crushing Armin. "Hey, nice job Armin!" "Thats my first kill and your first assist, right?" Armin nodded.

**_I had to end it there cause I didn't have enough planned to go on. I wrote this idea on a whim so don't expect much. Also if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, It's because I wrote this at 2 am. (I am such an idiot) Also this is my first story so any reviews that can tell me how to improve are welcome. Thank You_**


End file.
